evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Neon Exodus Evangelion Characters
All characters, major and minor, that appear in Neon Exodus Evangelion. Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki Kuramoto, Colonel of Battle Operations Amaya.png|Amaya Samidare, Director of Project E OsamuIwasaki.jpg|Osamu Iwasaki, Commander of NERV, Hisako's Father HisakoX.png|Hisako Iwasaki, Pilot of Unit 01, main protagonist and third child Jun.png|Jun Ugaki, Pilot of Unit 00, mysterious first child AshleyY1.png|Ashley Matsumoto Itou, Pilot of Unit 02, the fourth child KeiCropped.png|Kei Namikaze, Pilot of Unit 04, the challenged but determined third child Katsumo.png|Katsumo Yamashiro, Pilot of Unit 03, the manipulative fifth child Aliana.png|Aliana Yamashiro, Mother of Katsumo, former Cheif Analyst Children In place of SHINJI IKARI Hisako Iwasaki (The Second Girl), Daughter of Osamu Iwasaki. The main protagonist of the series. She suffers from depression due to her father abandoning her and dedicating his life to work at NERV when she was very young, and the disappearance of her mother. Very emotional, feels shame, dislikes crowds, focusses on fantasies to escape the life, sentimental. *Has pink eyes and brown hair that she likes to tie into two ponytails (Like Kagami Hiiragi's) *Her first name means "Long-lived child". In place of REI AYANAMI Jun Ugaki (The First Boy) Has extreme trouble expressing his feelings and prefers to remain in solitude. Very rarely seen outside of school, and when he's piloting his Eva. Has only really one goal in life, and that's to defeat the angels, and he views it in a very calm and meaningless sense, as if that's the only reason he exists. Seems somewhat artificial and fake. He often hurts people due to his indefference to emotions and as such purposfully distances himself from them. *silvery blue eyes and grey hair, longish for a guy **His name means "Obedient". Very fitting indeed *''(Spoiler) After his death, his purpose escalates, visiting the characters in their dreams to help their crippling mental states. Though mostly unsuccessful, Jun eventually manages to help Hisako greatly, causing her confidence and happiness to shine. Hisako happens to fall for Jun, but being that Jun is deceased - only ever serves as another melancholy fact of life'' In place of ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU Kei Namikaze (The Third Girl). Neglected and abused by her alcoholic father in favour of her brother, Kei is somewhat desperate to prove she isn't as useless as he thought she was. *Has brown eyes and long black hair. In place of TOJI SUZUHARA/MARI MAKANAMI ILLUSTROUS Ashley Matsumoto Itou (The Fourth Girl). Ran away from home due to simply not being able to physically bear the torment she went trough there any longer. Sexually abused by her father, and when her mother refused to help and merley blamed her for what her dad was doing. She pilots the Eva as a means to prove to herself that she is worth something, for her sense of self-worth is near zero. She has made a promise with herself that she would never cry or love again - distancing herself away from everything happy, as well as sad, so that she can never get hurt. In place of KAWORU NAGISA Katsumo Yamashiro (The Fifth Boy), a career Nerv pilot who has been trained oversees. One of the supporting protagonists of the series. Katsumo displays manipulative tendencies, which are exceptionally prevalent whenever he works with others, as he generally seeks to exploit his allies for personal gain. Katsumo also finds a sadistic joy in piloting an Evangelion, as doing so allows him to cause needless destruction and chaos which usually results in extreme collateral damage. Strangely, he values the safety of his Evangelion above all else. *Blonde hair. Hazel eyes. In place of KENSUKE AIDA Ryota Nagara School friend who befriends Hisako and later Ashley and Kei. An underachiever, Rather easy to get along with and can appear confidant, though finds feelings not an easy thing to express to others and would rather spend his time playing sport and training martial arts. Develops a crush on Kei, but never seems to muster up the confidence to tell her. Can play guitar and sing pretty well, but due to being very selfless never really tells anybody - until accidentally found out by Kei. *Orange amber eyes, brown hair In place of HIKARI HOKARI Mitsuo Fubuki Class president. Rather creative and succeeds in art, but is a clean, neatness and even symmetry freak - Traits that go hand-in-hand with his grades an position as class ref. Very nitpicky with these aspects, and tries to incorporate his love of neatness into everything he can, Such as his uniform. Absolutely loves the design of the Evas, and tend to go a little crazy when unit 02 arrives. *Dark blue eyes, black hair Adults In place of GENDO IKARI Osamu Iwasaki Cheif Commander at NERV. Tactically srong, disciplined. Like Gendo but different. His first name means "chronicler, disciplined, logical, obtainer, to reign, ruler." In place of KOZO FUYUTSUKI Kouta Shirataka Deputy commander of NERV, he and Osamu's relationship are that of equals, and they constantly debate over future matters with equal say. In times of need Kouta is known to act as Osamu's replacement In place of MISATO KATSURAGI Mizuki Kuramoto Colonel of NERV, responsible for coordinating battle matters most of the time when Osamu and Kouta are off during business matters (which is very often). Though she may seem as a lazy and cheerful character on the outside, she is actually extremley dedicated to her work at Nerv, and indeed only uses that personality to mask the tremendous pain of her past that haunts her. She actually mentions that being uptight (like Amaya for example) is "boring". In place of RITSUKO AKAGI Amaya Samidare Chief science officer and aide to Osamu. Cheif Scientist in charge of Project E, the maintaining of the Evangelions. In place of MAYA IBUKI Setsuko Taiho One of the engineers responsible for co-ordinating the Evangelions and providing statistical data. In place of SHIGERU AOBA TBA In place of MAKOTO HYUGA TBA In place of NAOKO AKAGI (possibly) Aliana Yamashiro Former Chief Analyst at Nerv Second Branch. Committed a string of violent murders before being executed. In place of RYOJI KAJI (possibly) Daisuke Kaisho Anarchistic multiple-identity rogue agent. Has loyalty to no one, working towards spreading more chaos and disorder in a bizarre goal of unknown motives. Known to serve various organisations and individuals, has willingly double-crossed all of them. Originally serves as Ashley Matsumoto Itou's guardian at the beginning of the series. *Black hair. Grey eyes. TBA Katsumo's initial guardian and Seele agent. Eventually discovers more than intended and seeks to expose the truths behind the organisation that employs her. Notes *The term "in place of" is only a footnote depicting how the characters are presented in the story, such as Ashley coming in at the same time Mari does in The Rebuild. The replacements of characters are only loosely responsible for their personalities, and the events that befall them however Category:Lists